


His to Own

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Be gentle, Bondage, Dark, F/M, First time writer, Kidnapping, Rape, Sexual Assault, Struggling, Whipping, butt plug, evil henry cavill, evil tom hiddleston, insert any guy you want, non con, slave - Freeform, trying to not be to descriptive about him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smiling man has taken her for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic after years and years of reading them. Fingers crossed this story gets at least one kudos lol let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm a dark person. I fantasize about con non con scenarios a lot. It's rare that I've read explicit, non con stories involving TH or HC or just any of the hot actors I like. So, here is my contribution....
> 
> Not proof read :)

The first thing I felt was the harsh metal wrapped around my wrists.

Slowly waking up from an unconscious sleep, I go to cradle my head in my hands but I’m stopped by the short length of chain that is wrapped around a bed frame. The bed is comfortable, but the lack of blankets makes me shiver. I open my eyes. I am clothed in my usual attire. A tight black shirt and a flowing skirt. I feel slighting better knowing I still was clothed. I cautiously look around at my surroundings, or the lack there of.

The fear should’ve hit me sooner than it had.  
A rectangular room of concrete surrounds me. On the far side of the room I see chains with cuffs attached coming out of the wall. 2 doors are on either side of the room with 3 dim lights hanging from the ceiling. I snap my eyes shut, telling myself that this is just a dream. A very realistic dream.

I start to breathe deeply so as not to hyperventilate. But then I start to hear one of the doors being unlocked. I start to struggle against my bonds, only to realize I was going nowhere. I could barely move my wrists let alone my arms from being stung out on either side of my head. My feet were free, thankfully. I stop struggling when I see a tall, muscular man step through the door.

Leaving the door open while walking towards me, I notice an air of confidence about him that scares me. As soon as I saw his face, I remembered. His eyes are dark, face chiseled with high cheeks bones. Clad in jeans and a dirty, blue t-shirt stained with hints of blood. My blood.

I feel the pain in my head start to throb. I start thrashing, yanking at my bindings and chocking on my sobs.

Chuckling, he grabs me by the back of the head,"Oh my darling, why the tears? The fun hasn't even begun!" and punches me in the stomach.


	2. Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my horrible grammar. I am all over the place with this story. Writing is fun and yet so scary at the same time. I give so many props to the writers on this site.   
> Hoping you guys like this longer chapter :)   
> Let me know what you think!

_Every now and then I would notice his handsome face in the crowd at the library. We would casually smile at one another whenever we passed in the isles or in the computer room. As nice as it was to have such a handsome man smiling at me, I tried to bloke it out to focus on my studies._

_After a month of smiles, and waves from one another, he finally talked to me._

_“It’s getting colder out.”_

_I looked over at the smiling man to my right while I was waiting for the bus outside the library._

_I nodded, “Yeah, I try to stay in my summer clothing as long as I can.” He chuckled and pointed out my long black skirt. “I did think it was odd you were wearing a skirt out in this weather. Although, I was getting curious to see what you would do when it started to snow.” He took a step closer and extended his hand, “My name is Henry.” “Andrea. It’s nice to meet you finally” giving him a warm smile._

_“Do you live close by?” He asked. “I live about 20 minutes from here.” “Oh, I live a mile down the road. I try to walk here more often, but my car is so convenient.” He points out the black SUV. “I could give you a ride home if you’d like?” he asks as he eyeballs me up and down._

_He’s just being nice, I told myself. I was getting a rather weary vibe from him since he was inching closer and closer to me. “I’m okay. The bus should’ve be coming by any minute now. Maybe another time.” I try to give him a sweet smile even though he seems genuinely upset. “I understand… Yeah, another time then” as he comes closer to me to give me a light kiss on the cheek. I step back suddenly, hands raised against his chest. “Thanks, Henry” I say and turn in the other direction. I run to greet the arriving bus and hop on quickly paying my fare._ _Sitting down as the bus starts moving, I see Henry still standing on the sidewalk watching the bus as it drives away. I could’ve sworn he looked pissed._

_Brushing off the uneasy feeling as much as I can, I arrive at my little one-bedroom apartment. It’s perfect for one person and that’s why I love it so. Studying for my degree has been my top priority for the past 3 years, and I cannot wait to start my career. I start by dropping off all my books and my bag at the kitchen table as I make my way to the bathroom to wash my face. As I glace in the mirror drying my face, I hear a banging on the front door. Making my way over to the door, I grab my flashlight, the only thing weapon worthy within reach at the moment._

_“Hello?” No answer. I unlock the two locks and pull the door open peering out into the darkness. Nothing. Not even an animal to take the blame for the banging sound. I brush it off thinking it’s one of my neighbors next door and lock the door. Going into the kitchen I grab a banana and sit at my desk to get some work done. Opening up my laptop, I set to work. 30 minutes later I am done. I lay my head down on the desk to gather my thoughts about Henry. He seems like a very sweet man, but the feeling I was getting from his before the bus arrived scared me. Why would he kiss me out of nowhere? Granted I had been friendly over the past month, but I don’t know him at all. Shaking the thoughts away, I sit up and go to close the laptop when I see what looks a figure walking slowly into the hall towards the bedroom. I freeze. What the fuck was that?! I listen closely, but hear nothing. I get up from the desk and I make my way into the kitchen to grab a knife, just in case this wasn’t a figment of my imagination._

_I checked the sliding glass door to the backyard to make sure it was still locked. Knife clutched in my hands, I walk into the hallway and make my way to the bedroom and bathroom. Bathroom, empty. Now onto my bedroom. I push open the door and look around the tiny room. Nothing looked disturbed nor out of place. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. Rough hands grabbing at the knife and throwing it on the other side of the bed. I scream and shove my elbows back into the stomach of whoever was assaulting me. I hear a slight grunt and then a laugh. Hands are shoved into my hair and I am being bent backwards towards my attacker. I got a glimpse of blue eyes and short hair before my head was smashed into the bedroom door frame._

_I lose my balance and slump forward onto my knees in the hallway feeling nauseous. Blood is dripping down my forehead while I yell at myself to move. I start to crawl to the kitchen, but I was too slow. Hands grab at my ankles to pull me, but I kick back trying to escape for my life. I land a solid kick to the stomach and scramble up to my feet as I hear coughing behind me. I race to the front door opening the locks, and ripping the door open, but I was too late. My neck was grabbed from behind and I was thrown to the ground. My head collided with the ground sending my mind spinning._

_Trying to keep my eyes open, I notice the man standing over me ,looking down at me with anger. “_

_Wha.. wh.. are you?” I go to slide away from him, but he kneels down and backhands me._

 

**End of flashback**

 

 

I look up at Henry while raggedly taking a breath after the punch he threw, “Why?”

“Why what darling? Why have I brought you here? Isn’t it obvious… I wanted you, so I took you.” He states plainly while pushing my hair out of the way to look at my wound. “Rather nasty cut you gave yourself. If only you didn’t fight me” he says disappointingly.

“Please. I’m sorry I turned down your offer for a ride. I’m just not interested in a relationship right now.” I say trying to sound brave. He looks at me with disdain. “You think I am upset about that? I have been planning on taking you since I first saw you a month ago.” My blood turns cold. I start tugging at my restraints again, and scream “You can’t keep me here. I am not yours!” He sits next to me on the bed and softly touches my face, “Yes, I can. As soon as you realize that you were made for me, it’ll get easier for you. We have forever, darling.”

I reel back and shake his hand away from my face. “You are sick. I wasn’t made for you; how can you even say those things!? I am not your pet! Fucking untie me right now!”

He stands up as he lets me tire myself out from all my useless attempts at escape. He takes something out of his pocket and holds it behind his back, just staring at me, waiting for me to be done. The skin on my wrists are turning deep red, my head starts to spin, I have to lay my head down on the bed so as not to vomit from all the pain. “Are you done?” I don’t even say anything to him, I just keep my eyes shut. “Good. Well now that you are aware of your new life, it’s time to punish you.”

“PUNISH?! What are you talking about?! What have I done to Y-“ I was cut short as he roughly shoved a black ball gag into my mouth and strapped it around my head. I scream in frustration as he grabs my hair and makes me look straight into his eyes. “You struck me twice while I was bringing you home” …A beating should get the point across.” He starts to unbuckle his black belt from around his hips and brings it together in his right hand. I beg through the gag even though it’s useless. “Shhhhhhh. I don’t like whining, it’s unbecoming.”

He puts down the belt and pulls out a small knife. I stop moving instantly. He brings the knife down to my shirt and starts to cut it off me. “I wouldn’t move if I were you” he winks at me.

He rips my shirt and slices through my bra as I try to shrink away from him. “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful” he says as he reaches out towards my breasts. I shriek as his hands grab at them and pulls at my nipples roughly. Shaking my head, I try to protest but it’s just a muffled mess. “Let’s see what’s underneath this flimsy skirt of yours” as he slowly slides his hands up my thighs. I try to push my legs together but he roughly yanks my thighs apart and tears through the skirt. Tears are running down my cheeks as I think why did this happen?! HOW?! As I feel his hands removing my underwear, I start to frantically kick out at him. Knee him in the back, sides, wherever I can. As hard as I can.

Bucking up I realize that he weighs too much for me to throw him to the floor. Sliding his fingers between my dry lips, I yell out in pain. He slaps me across the face. “I do not like it when you refuse me, Little one. No worries though, in time you will love all the attention I give you. Even the punishments.” He says with a wicked grin. Mewling behind my gag, I watch him stand up and reach for the forgotten belt he had tossed onto the bed. “Now before I lose myself and ravish you, I must dole out your punishment.” He looks down to my tear stained face, “I can only hope that you learn from this and not fight me anymore.” The slap across my face stuns me. I almost blackout as I feel his hands untie my wrists. He turns me onto my stomach and refastens the handcuffs.

I started to struggle, but he had already locked the finally cuff. He kisses my head, and then lets the belt fly. I’ve never screamed so loudly as the belt whipped across my back. “Shut up and take it, Andrea” he says coldly. Moving wildly to get away from the strikes, he gets more and more angry with me. After the seventh strike he is fed up with my struggling. “Okay, so you don’t want to be a good girl and take your punishment, then I will have to string you up.” He unties my wrists and gathers up my hair tightly in his left hand. Lifting me up roughly, he drags me over to the far wall with the chains.

I grab at his hands, fiercely scratching at his skin, drawing blood. “You bitch!” He yells and throws me onto the cold, hard floor. I look up at him with a smile. He glares at me and moves forward but I kick my feet up and hit him in the balls. He groans, sinks forward and starts coughing next to me.

I quickly move to my feet and run out the door he left open.


	3. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and rape in this chapter.
> 
> Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think :)  
> I am having a ball writing this out even though I am not sure where it'll end up. I can't help it if I enjoy Non Con Tom ;)

Running into the dark hallway, I can barely see two feet in front of me.

“Fuck, how am I going to get out of here?” I think as I walk down the long corridor. I rub my jaw softly after taking out the horrible ball gag from my mouth. I see a light further down the hall and the spark of fire in me is rekindled. Hope. I will get out. I turn my head as I hear a feral growl from my cell, “YOU WON’T GET FAR, LITTLE ONE.”

I bolt. My feet are getting cut up from the dirty floor, but I see the light, I can’t give up on that light. As I get closer, I see a lone door. I run up to it, as I hear Henry jogging to catch up to me, and turn the knob as fast as I can. “ANDREA, DON’T YOU DARE.” I take a look back as I close the door on Henry. Slamming the door shut, I try to find the locks as Henry throws his full body into the door. He manages to push it open and make me stumble backwards, but I hold tight on the door and put all my weight into it. I get it closed and click the lock shut. Henry ferociously bangs on the door as I turn around and spy a staircase leading towards the floor above.

Taking the steps two at a time, I open the door at the top of the staircase and I notice that I am in a house. It looks like any other house would, tidy and welcoming smelling of patchouli and cedar. The way Henry smells. I am in a white kitchen with a small table and 4 fours. To the right I see a dark living room with the curtains drawn over a big bay window.

The front door.

My heart skips a beat. Henry is still trying to break through the door, so I make a run for it. Twisting the deadbolt, unchaining the lock, and clicking the knob I go to throw open the door, but it doesn’t budge. I am clawing at it trying to get it open, as I hear Henry breaking through the wooden door down below. “I cannot see any other locks! Why won’t it open!?” I scream a loud.

I turn to my left and see a door a jar and slip inside. It’s a study with a huge cherry stained desk in the middle with a couch and bookcases to its left. Henry’s come through the basement door. “I know you’re here, Darling. Come out right now and I won’t hurt you.” He says with a slight edge to his voice. I leave the door as it is, and dive behind the couch. I stick myself to the back of the couch trying to make myself a part of it. He’s walking through the kitchen as I catch my breath. There’s a window at the back of the room. I get up slowly to make my way over to it. I pass by a large collage of photos on the wall, stopping me in my tracks.

“What the fuck…” Photos of me. Studying at the Library, grocery shopping, taking the bus… and me in my apartment. I start to shake. I try to wrap my brain around all this. “Fuck. Where am I?” 

“Little One…” I yelp and turn around suddenly to see Henry standing in the door way. I can’t help but shrink back, whimpering at the furious look on his face.

“Little One. Come here.” Holding his handout, staring at me to move. I back away further from him, “No.”

He strides over to me and grabs me by the throat shoving me against a bookcase. Digging his fingers into my neck, cutting off my air. I can’t breathe. He pushes his body into me, bruising my spine and crushing even more air out of me. I grab at his wrists but he gathers them up into his right hand and holds them above his head.

“You thought you could run…” speaking through his teeth, pulling me back, then shoved me back into the bookcase.

“Thought you could overpower me…” he grabs at my neck harder, making me light headed. I feel the blood behind my eyeballs as he finally let’s go and I fall to the ground gasping. I touch my sore neck and curl into a ball in front of him, crying. He leans down and grabs my hair forcing me to look at him, “You are never leaving.” He starts to pull me across the room my hair. I scream in pain and try to get loose from his grip. He stops in the living room to kick me in stomach, sending me in the other direction.

I go limp. I can’t breathe. Blackness starts to creep over…

**Slap**

“Oh no you don’t. You’re staying awake for this.”

**Slap**

He hit me hard across the face, splitting open my cheek. “I’m going to show you what I think of your little stunt” he pulls me up over his shoulder, walking back to the basement door.

I’m panicking and desperately trying to free myself from his grip, but his grip is brutal. I scream as he yanks open the door and starts down the stairs. I reach out at the door frame but I miss it by an inch. “NO PLEASE.” He doesn’t say anything. I plead with him again as we reach the bottom of the staircase. Still nothing. I scream louder and louder as we get closer to the cell. I wiggle around trying to throw him off balance as we pass through the door way, but nothing got him to stop.

He tosses me over his shoulder and I land with a bone crunching sound. Groaning in pain, I feel him locking cuffs around my feet and then a chain around my waist. He grabs at my wild hands and wraps a cuff around each one, lifting me into a standing position, he attaches the cuffs to small links in the wall. I am positioned in the shape of an X, facing him after he is done. He stands back and smiles at my current state.

Clucking his tongue, he says, “… one more thing,” as he goes to open the other door leading to an unknown room. I close my eyes to gather strength only to be shocked back to life by a bucket of water thrown on me. I open my mouth to scream out but he shoves in a gag that keeps my mouth open. Shaking my head to try to loosen the gag, but he’s strapped it tightly around my head. “There we go. You look much better like this.” Stroking my hair and giving me a wink.

He goes back to the bed and gets his belt. Coming back over to me he swings the belt from side to side, making me cry and pull weakly at my bonds. “You will receive 20 lashings by my belt and you will thank me when it is over.”

My breathe got caught in my throat as I felt the sharp sting of the belt against my thighs. “Go ahead and scream if you like. I love hearing the sounds you make.” I let out a sob. Each hit got worse and worse. I started to give up around number 8, and slowly let the cuffs hold me up. Blood was leaking out of the wounds that he had made when he struck me with the buckle around the 14th hit. My stomach and thighs get all his rage.  

At the twentieth strike he came to me and put the belt around my neck to angle my head upright. I felt a sting in my pussy as he shoved his cock into me. I tensed up and tried to keep him from raping me, but he slapped me and pushed his whole length in me at once. I scream from the pain, it’s been a while since I last had sex, and Henry was twice the size of my ex. I was barely wet enough for fingers let alone his huge cock.

“Oh, god. Yes.” He moans out and lays his head on my shoulders. He’s fucking me into the concrete wall with each thrust as it started to cut up my back. He bites down on my neck and makes me scream as I feel his teeth grind against my skin drawing blood.

He shoves his fingers into my mouth and makes me gag. “Uh, your mouth feels so good. So tight.” He closes his eyes and relishes in my pain.

He keeps up a steady pace, thrusting his cock in harder and harder. I continue to choke around his fingers as they push further into my throat. The O-ring gag is making my jaw ache and I lower my eyelids in an attempt to get him to stop.

“See, this isn’t so bad” giving me a fake, warm smile as he presses his fingers down my throat almost making me vomit. Taking his saliva covered hand he brings it around to my asshole. He starts to push two fingers into me.

I scream and start to struggle. Grabbing my chin, he shoves my head backwards into the wall, “I will have none of that, you hear me? You’re lucky I am getting your asshole ready.”

I try to relax but all the pain is too much to bare. Digging his nails into my chin, he moves his fingers in and out at a rough pace. I feel his cock swell in my pussy and know that he is close. I shake my head trying to say, “NO, please don’t cum in me” but he just flashes that beautiful smile and slams into me so forcefully I lose my breath. All the sudden he unfastens my wrists from the wall and bends me over shoving his cock into my open mouth.

Holding my hands in his, he uses them as leverage to fuck my mouth. Shoving his cock deeply into my throat, I only was able to breath when he allowed it. I started to move back in protest, but I was given a harsh slap to the face, “You do not pull away from me. Ever. I know what’s best for you. You will choke on my cock until I say otherwise.” Slamming forward he shoves his cock down my throat, making me gag and convulse at the intrusion.

His hips start to thrust erratically as a low moan escapes his chest. Holding my body still he comes in my mouth, coating my throat with his cum. “Swallow my cum now or my cock stays in your mouth until you do.” With his cock buried in my throat I had no choice. I shut my eyes as I slowly swallow all the thick cum he gave me. Petting my head, he looks down at me gleaming, “That’s my Little One.”

He steps back and I limply hang from the wall by my hips. I was too tired to try to remove the gag, too tired to even pick my head up to see where he walked off to. I hear a door shut and he’s back in front of me gathering my hands up attaching my wrists together at the base of my spine. He undoes my feet from the links on the wall, and attaches a longer chain to my waist so I can move away from the wall a bit.

I fall to my knees, groaning at the pain in my legs and hips. I didn’t realize I was in such a lude position until I felt something prodding at my back entrance. It was cold and big. Moving my knees to get away, Henry pulled me back by the chain and told me to relax.

“I want to make sure I don’t completely tear you apart, Darling. Even though I can be cruel, I do care about your well-being.”

He would’ve had me fooled as he quickly forced the butt plug into my tight ass. Screaming and wiggling my hips did nothing but make it more painful. After the 5-inch plug was inserted, he swatted my ass and got up, leaving me in a pile on the cold floor. “Get used to that feeling” He says looking down at me. “When I return, I am going to take your ass.” He kisses my forehead then walks to the door shutting it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block and rough few days, hence no updating.  
> Alas, here is a new chapter!  
> Let me know what you think.  
> If you have any suggestions to add, I'd love to read them :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. <3 I love finding other people who share the same kinks <3

I continue to lay on the floor with my ass in the air because if I move, the plug burns and stretches my insides. I shut my eyes in hopes that I will fall asleep at some point, but my mind is racing with fear. I move my wrists around and feel them tightly bound together. The chain around my stomach is leaving marks in my soft flesh as well as the horrid O-ring gag. I have no choice but to let my saliva fall from my open lips onto the floor.

After getting my breathing under control, I make the decision to sit up. Enduring the pain from the butt plug, I drag myself up onto my knees. I look down at myself, I am covered in bruises, cuts and blood. Pushing myself to my feet I steady myself and slightly fall back into the wall from standing up so fast. From where I stand, I see the bed on the opposite side of the room, the door I ran through to my left and the door to the unknown room on my right. No windows. Only 4 tiny vents.  
Feeling my strength returning somewhat, I look at the chain I’m attached to. I take a few steps away to test its strength; it’s solid. The butt plug sends jolts of pain and unwanted pleasure through me with each movement. I pull again and again to see if I can dislodge the chain.  
Nothing happens.  
With my legs getting weak, I make my way slowly down to my knees and lay on my left side. I let myself give up, but only until he comes back. I won’t let him break me. I can survive this. But I truly wonder how long I can go on like this…

I jerk awake as I hear footsteps approaching. I slide closer to the wall and use it to help prop me up. Wincing at the plug, I use the pain to keep me alert and ready to attack.  
Henry looks disappointed when he spots me awake, “Oh, you’re up. I was hoping to rouse you myself…” He comes closer and I stand my ground as he crouches down in front of me. He has a wet cloth in his hands and begins to wash my face with it. It’s so warm. I lean into his touch and feel my anger dissolving slightly. I realize my actions and instantly reset into attack mode giving him an evil glare.  
“Now, now, don’t start that. I’m going to untie the gag; your jaw will be stiff so don’t try to close it too fast.” He reaches around and releases the gag.  
I moan out in pain from the aching in my jaw. He wipes the saliva from my mouth, and inspects the wounds on my stomach and thighs. I slowly work my jaw closed while he wipes the blood around my wounds.

“Did you learn your lesson, Little One?”  
He grabs my thigh and presses his fingers into one of the cuts.  
“YES, YES!”  
Flashing his charming smile, “Good. Now I brought you some food. Would you like some?”  
As much as I didn’t want to give into him so quickly, I was starving. Looking down at the floor, I whisper, “Yes.”  
He walks to the hallway and comes back with a plate of food. Sitting near me on the floor, he picks up a piece of fruit from the plate in his lap. “Here’s a slice of an apple, Little One.”  
Holding out the piece of apple to me, his eyes looking lovingly at me.  
I groan, realizing he wants to hand feed me. “Please, can you untie my wrists, I promis-“ I was cut short by the evil glare he produced so quickly. “Take a bite of the apple, Little One” he says forcefully. I put my head down and held back my sob of giving up so soon. Leaning out from the wall, I force myself to move to him. I wiggle a bit closer to his hand and the apple. Opening my mouth, I try take a bite of the fruit, but he moves it away just in time for me to miss. “Ah, ah, what do you say?”  
Quietly, I mumble, “Please, may I have a bite?”  
“Look, I don’t have to bring you food…” he says with a smirk.  
“Please, please, can I have a bite?” I say speaking up as I try to get closer.  
Chuckling, he holds the piece of fruit out and I take a bite. It was so sweet, and refreshing, I moaned aloud. I realized what I had done too late. Opening my eyes, I see him staring at me intently. I swallow the bite of apple and hold my mouth open again, nervously. He places the other half in my mouth and gets to his feet. I watch him walk behind me as I slowly chew the apple, wondering what he was doing.

“I am going to untie your hands. You will not run; you will not do anything stupid unless you want me to hurt you.”  
I shake my head up and down, “I won’t.”  
Un-cuffing my hands, he let me bring them forward. He stayed behind me rubbing my shoulders to ease the tense in them.  
“Go ahead and feed yourself, Darling. I want to make you feel better.”  
I hesitated. I didn’t want him to touch me, but I wanted to eat so badly.  
I reached for the rest of the food on the plate while he worked his hands into my shoulders. As I ate through the cheese and crackers, we didn’t speak at all. I wasn’t going to bother to try fighting him right now.  
I need to get on his good side, if I want to get out of this alive.

I finish eating and turn my head towards him. He’s smiling, genuinely smiling as if he is in his prime. His eyes still hold the cold and threatening stare as he grabs my head and brushes his lips against mine.  
I wanted to throw up. It started out nice, but he then started to shove his tough in my mouth. I started to pull away, but the hand behind my head held me still. I held my breath and prayed I would make it through without gagging.  
He finally pulls away from me, picks up the plate and walks into the hallway. He doesn’t shut the door, so I know he is coming back. I listen intently to see if I can hear footsteps, but all I there is, is silence. I look down at the chain around my body in distain. I try to spin the heavy chain around since the lock has been jammed into my back for the past few hours. I feel the lock and bring that part of the chain to my side and I freeze.  
He's left the key in the lock.  
My first instinct is to turn the key and run, but where would I go? I know he is in the hallway. It must be a trap to see if I would run. I scream in my head at the predicament I am in, but I have no choice. I cannot win the fight, this time. I let go of the lock, and put my hands back in my lap.  
He comes in and sees me still sitting in my spot. “What a good girl you are! You didn’t even try to get out of your bonds. I am so proud of you, Darling.” He wraps his arms around me and lifts me up to my feet. He lets me steady myself and then turns the key in the lock. I feel the chains heaviness leave me and I wait to see what he does next. Taking my hand, he leads me away from the wall, and back to the bed. I start to whimper, and he pulls me into him hushing me, “Shh, Little One, it’s okay. It’s okay.”  
When we get to the bed, he starts to crawl onto it, dragging me with him. He hands are gripping my wrists forcefully, but not hurting. I try to stand my ground and not get onto the bed, but he pulls me harshly and traps me underneath his tough body. I start to shake and being sobbing when I realize what he was going to do. Gathering both my hands up, but ties them together to the best post above my head. I struggle, and he starts to growl at my attempts.

“Why are you struggling? Don’t you like being here with me?”  
I grit my teeth and lie, “I do.”  
“Then you better start acting like it” he says nastily.  
I cower into the mattress and I feel his hand grab at the plug in my ass. I hiss out at the pain and bite back a moan of pleasure, not wanting him to know it felt good.  
“Are you ready for me, Little One?” he asks looking up at me.  
“Please, no, I don’t want to!” Shaking my head and crying harder.  
Pulling at the plug, I feel him taking it out inch by inch. “Ahhhhhhhh, please, it hurts!”  
“It’s almost out, don’t worry you’re doing fine” as he starts to rub my stomach. The plug pops out of me and I’m left feeling empty. I hear him uncap a bottle and slide his fingers into my asshole.  
“NO, NO, NO!” I lift my hips and swing my legs trying to dislodge him. He slides four fingers easily and starts to pump them into me. I feel his rough fingers sliding in and out, and I see him lubing up his cock. Frantically, I start to cry and wiggle away, but it was hopeless. He ripped his fingers out of me and lined his cock up with my asshole.  
The pain was overwhelming. It took my breath away and I felt like I was going to vomit. He could barely get his whole cock in my ass, I was too tight. He kept pushing his thick cock into my ass as I screamed in pain. Once he bottomed out in me, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around my body. He stayed still so I could get use to the pain. I felt his hand slide down my body and nestle its self again my clit. Rubbing in small circles he started to awake something in me I didn’t like. I screamed out in please as he started to move his hips in time with rubbing my clit.  
“No” Shaking my head side to side, “No. Please, I don’t want to…,” drifting off into the pleasure I was feeling.  
Slowly biting his way from my neck to my ear, he says huskily, “That’s it, that’s it, Little One. I want you to cum. Show me you love me by cumming on my cock.”  
I bit my lip to hold back from cumming, I didn’t want him to make me cum.  
“No! You hold back nothing from me!” he says angrily, nostrils flaring. I yelp as he swats at my outer thighs with his right hand as his left keeps rubbing my swollen clit. Each hit sends a spark through me, and I clamp down on him, squeezing his cock. I can’t hold on much longer, there are too many sensations running through me. He starts to thrust harder into my ass, pushing me into the bed. I start to see a bright light and feel a warmth come over me.  
“Yes, Little One, Oh god, yes.. that’s it, cum on my cock” he says grabbing tightly onto my hips. I felt as light as a feather, it was the best orgasm I had ever had. I cum hard around his cock and slumping into the mattress as I black out from the please. Henry takes the opportunity to leave his bite mark onto the swell of my right breast. It shocks me awake as I look up to his face, mouth dripping of blood.  
I thrash around as the pleasure starts to subside and all I feel is pain. I see the horrible bite he has left and the blood dripping down from each tooth mark. I start screaming. Not caring about the repercussions.  
He wraps his right hand around my throat, “Take it. Take my cock.” I fight back, as he puts his full body weight into each thrust. His hand loosens and I feel his cock start to twitch inside me. He moans aloud as he cums deep in my ass and grinding his cock as far as it’ll go. His cum starts to sting my torn ass and I moan out from discomfort.  
“Little One, that was wonderful” he says as he slips his cock from me. I wince at the pain and then I am left feeling empty. I lay there as he unties my hands from the bedframe and rolls me onto my side. Squatting down next to the bed, he is level with my face and starts stroking my hair. “As a reward for doing so well with taking my cock in your ass, I’m allowing you to sleep on the bed tonight.”  
I am relieved I don’t have to be on the floor anymore and slightly smile up at him, “Thank you.”  
I am confused when he grabs my hands again, “What’re you doing? You said I was good.”  
“You have been, but I know you’ll try to escape and I can’t bear the thought of being without you. So, until I trust you, you’ll sleep with your hands tied” he says nonchalantly and starts cuffing my hands behind my back. I try to throw him off guard and lean into him, but he locked the cuffs together too quickly.  
“Don’t leave me down here. Please untie me! I won’t leave!!” tugging at my bonds and withering on the bed as I watch him walk to the door. He chuckles and turns towards me one last time.  
“Rest, you’ll need it.”


	5. A Friend Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has Tom over for some fun with his toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry you had to wait this long for a chapter. I feel like an idiot.

I lay awake, on top of the bed, struggling to fall asleep. I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling, feeling completely wrecked. My asshole was so sore and my handcuffed arms are already falling asleep. I take deep breaths to calm myself down. I have to rest. I cannot freak out. I will get out of here, but I need to be ready. I need to be strong. The next time he comes down, I will act my best and follow every rule. I need him to believe that I want to be here, and hope that he trusts me enough to let me out of this cell and stay with him in the house. Proud of my plan, I start to feel myself drifting off into a restless sleep.

I’m awoken by footsteps in the hallway. Somehow, I rolled onto my side again and waited for the door to be unlocked. Henry comes through the door with a plate of food and a glass of water.   
“Good Morning Darling”, he says smiling as he sets the tray of eggs and toast on the foot of the bed. “How did you sleep?”  
“I slept okay” I say softly, looking up at him with my swollen, red eyes.   
Looking down at me with a sly smile, “Good. Now I’ve brought you some breakfast. Would you like to eat?”   
I lean up a bit on my side to show how hungry I was. “Yes. Please.” Lowering my eyes to show him my submission. 

He sits next to me and pulls my up into a sitting position with my hands still cuffed behind me. Grabbing the plate of food, he puts it in his lap and picks up a fork full of eggs. Bringing it to my mouth I eagerly chew and swallow the food, instantly feeling a little bit better with food in my stomach.   
“Thank you.” I say after chewing the bite. He seems over joyed that I am being complainant and gives me a full smile and picks up a slice of toast. He brings the glass of water to my lips and I drink the entire glass down.  
“Thank you” I say as he stands up with the plate and glass in his hands. Looking down at me, he seems like a different person. His eyes are kinder than they were yesterday. I have to keep him happy, I think to myself.  
“I have a lot in store for us today.” He says smiling at me with a curious grin.   
I force a smile and lay back down on the bed. He walks into the room attached to my cell and deposits the dishes. I hear him rustling around in the room for a few minutes, muttering to himself.  
I start to worry, so I distract myself by asking him questions. “How long have you lived here, Henry?  
He ducks his head out and seems surprised I’m interested in him. “About 10 years. It’s a rather lovely colonial. I bought it the same day I walked through it.”  
“Has your family ever visited?” I asked hoping it’s not a bad subject to bring up.  
His eyes lock in on mine as he comes out of the room, “No.” They are not as blue as they were when he was feeding me breakfast. “Don’t bother trying to get under my skin. I won’t let you have any leeway when it comes to… us.” 

He says as he walks up next to me on the bed. Slowly, he pets my hair, looking like he is contemplating my fate. My eyes start to water, but he just shakes his head at me.  
“Please. Henry. Please, I’ll be good.” I whimper trying to show him he is in charge.  
SMACK  
My head is whipped to the left from the powerful hit of his right hand. I slump onto the mattress in defeat.   
All the sudden his hands are on my ankles dragging me onto the floor. My left shoulder takes the brunt of my body weight as I slam onto the concrete. My brain is trying to figure out what is happening when I feel him dragging me to the center of the room. He sets my legs down, and steps over me.

Looking down at me he sneers, “Try anything and you’ll be sorry” and turns me onto my back to un-cuff my hands. I let him un-cuff me and stay completely still. “Good girl.” He turns me back to face him and before I could comfort my injured wrists, he has them back in the cuffs. I let out a sob, as he caresses me face. “I will have no more attempts at escaping, nor will I have you be trying to gain power over me.” I shake my head to agree but he grabs my chin harshly and lowers his face to mine.   
“I own you. You no longer have any say in what you do or say or think.”

I close my eyes wanting to escape this horror, but as soon as I do, I feel his hand on my left ankle. He’s wrapping a chain around it and securing it to the floor. I try to calm myself down, telling myself he won’t do anything that’ll kill me. It doesn’t help though.  
I feel the chain around my other ankle and figure he’s just going to leave my tied up on the floor. 

How wrong I was. 

I feel him tugging on the chain around my left ankle, slowly opening my legs. I try to resist but he shoots me a glare and pulls harder making me cry out. I go limp, allowing him to expose my lower half completely.   
He now has me chained to the floor, with my legs spread wide open. I feel utterly ashamed. After all he’s put me through, I still have some dignity, but I know he will leave me broken after this.  
He says nothing. He lazily walks around me in a circle. Looking down at my bruised body, smiling.   
He kneels between my legs and slides his hands up my thighs. I go to close my legs and feel the tight chains hold me back. I let out a shaky groan in defeat. I lay my head back down to the ground and close my eyes.   
I feel his heat over my body, suddenly pressing down his weight onto my chest. Letting his groin rub harshly over my exposed pussy. His voice in my right ear as his left-hand smooths over my tangled hair. 

“I’m going to be having a friend over.” My heart stops.   
“No.” I start shaking my head in fear and struggling against him.   
“Stop.” Henry hisses as he grabs my hair and yanks to the left. I yelp out at the sharp pain in my scalp. I silence my cries and stop my struggles not wanting anymore pain. Lifting his face so we are eye to eye he grabs my chin roughly. “As I was saying, I am having a friend over. His name is Tom. You will show him the utmost respect. Any sign of defiance, and you will see just how angry I can get.”  
Slowly letting go of my chin, he stands above me and just stares at me. I tear my eyes away from his stare, not wanting to look at him anymore. He steps aside me and I hear him walk out of the room. 

Shutting my eyes, I let the tears flow down my cheeks. Allowing myself sometime to cry, I calmed myself down and tested the chains around my ankles again. No luck. I barely try to close my legs, before the chain roughly grabs at my skin.   
I start to hear footsteps approaching and two deep voices conversing. I take a deep breath and fight through the fear. Just submit, let them do whatever. The sooner you show him that he’s in control, but better.   
The two bodies appear through the doorway as I continue to stare up at the concrete ceiling.   
“Darling.” I hear Henry call me. I pick up my head and look at Henry to the left and Tom to the right. The thing that frightened you most was that Tom was just as good looking and sweet as Henry. “This is Tom. Say hello.” Henry commands of me.   
“Hello” I squeak out.   
Tom leans down over me, hands leaning on his knees flashing me a white smile, “Hi, there.”  
I keep my head up and my eyes on Tom fearing to disobey Henry at all. “Tom is going to be spending a few hours with us today. We are going to have a lot of fun, Darling.” Henry chuckles as he throws a ball gag onto the bed.   
Tom stands up and slowly slips off his shirt and starts to undue his belt. He unzips the dark jeans and lets them hang open as Henry hands him a cloth. You see Henry walking towards the side room as Tom leans down in front of you bringing the cloth to your eyes. Your breath hitches in your throat as you realize to late that he’s taking away you eye sight. Shaking your head slightly, Tom shushes me, “You don’t want to get in trouble, do you?” I still at his words. 

He finishes trying to black cloth around my eyes and leaves me in darkness. I hear him stand up and look toward Henry as he comes out of the side room. Tom whistles lowly at whatever Henry is holding. It sends a shock through me not knowing what they will do. I feel my pussy pulse and I clench down trying to stop whatever feelings were coming up at this moment. I hear Tom crouch down between my legs, and feel his warm hands dragging down from my ankles. He tickles me behind my knee and on my inner thighs. I struggle a bit from the sensation and let out a giggle that turned into a cry. Why am I being turned on by this!? I do not want this. Why am I feeling this way? I cry out in my brain as I feel Tom’s hands grab my tits and grind his jean covered crotch against my wet pussy. Not liking that I didn’t make any noise, Tom precedes to pinch my nipples harshly and I yell out from the roughness. He grins, leaning down for a kiss. I give in, kissing him back quickly before he slowly makes his way down my body. Kissing around my navel he starts rubbing around my outer pussy lips. “Look at this little pussy.” Tom says darkly. “Isn’t it a sight?” I hear Henry say to my right from the bed. He must be laying on it watching Tom take assault me. 

I feel Toms mouth suddenly on my clit sucking hard. “OW” I yell out trying to close my legs. He brings his hands up to my thighs to hold them open wide. He bites down on the top of my pussy as he licks at my clit. I shudder at the feeling it sends through me. 

“Stop struggling, Andrea” Henry says sounding somewhat irritated. 

Tom leans back from my body as he slides his belt off. “You are going to take what I give you.” Tom states, giving me a command I’d be stupid to ignore. I shake my head, agreeing with him. “Let me hear you” as he lightly grasps my neck. I whisper out, “Yes.”   
I feel Tom stand up and suddenly there’s pain on my right thigh. “AHH!” I scream out from the belt hitting my exposed thigh. I shake my legs on instinct to run, not having any control on my body. Tom sends the belt down on my left inner thigh. I yelp out in pain as the third hit lands on my stomach. Fire burns through my stomach into my pussy. I groan out as the fourth strike hits my open pussy lightly. It sent a shock through my body like I had never felt. Tom slapped my pussy with the belt again a bit harder and I whimpered out in delight and fear. Tom’s fingers are now sliding in and out of my inner pussy lips. Slowly making its way to my pussy hole. I slowly lift my hips up without realizing as Tom moans above me. 

“Stop.” Both Tom and I froze as we hear Henry get up from the bed and kneeling on my right. 

He sticks two fingers in my mouth as I try to pull away. He grabs the back of my head and continues to shove more fingers in my mouth. Watching me struggle, he must’ve nodded to Tom to go back to watch he was doing. I felt Tom’s fingers pushing into my tight pussy and try to not clamp down. Tom moans out how warm and small my pussy is as Henry takes his fingers out of my mouth finally. 

All I hear is “Open” before I feel Henry’s thick cock at my lips. I moan out as he trusts into my mouth hard. Henry has his hand wrapped up in my hair as he forcefully fucks my mouth, making me start to drool on myself. Tom’s fingers start to wander lower and I start to shake. I choke out what sounded like a “NO” as Tom starts to push one finger into my asshole. Henry stops his thrusts and slaps my face shutting me up. “What did I say not more than an hour ago.?” He growls out as he makes me look up at his with cock still in my mouth. My eyes start to water, but no sound comes out. Henry smiles and goes back to shoving his cock down my throat. I gag when I feel Tom add another finger to my sore ass. He starts to scissor my hole open with his large fingers as Henry pinches my nostrils shut sending me into a panic. I clench down on both Tom and Henry trying to get air back into my lungs. The pain in my ass turns to pleasure as I moan out when Henry lets me take a breath.

“Fuck her ass.” Henry tells Tom with a dominating tone. 

I start to shake my legs in protest finally giving up the charade of submitting. Both Tom and Henry laugh at my attempts of escape, and go back to fucking my body. Tom lines his cock up with my asshole and slowly pushes in. I yell out with Henry’s cock in my mouth at the intrusion and cease all my struggling. Tom’s cock finally settles all the way in my ass stilling for a moment. Henry thought it was too long and smacks my pussy sending a jolt of pleasure through me and Tom. Tom pulls out and then pushes back in with a steady pace. I keep gagging on Henry’s cock every time I feel Tom’s cock thrust pass my ring of muscles. “Yes, that’s a good girl.” Henry says proudly stroking my cheek as I feel Tom pick up the pace.   
Henry brought his hand down onto my pussy again slapping roughly at my sore clit. I moan out louder each time he swats at my clit. Henry takes his cock from my mouth once he sees my eyes rolls to the back of my head.

“I can’t- I- I don’t want-“ I whimper out at Henry. “Yes. You’re going to come on Tom’s cock and you are going to drench him.” Henry says darkly, grabbing my throat, staring down at me.   
“Ah! Oh! No! Pleasse- I-!” Tom starts to come as soon as he hears my resistance towards coming. I cannot control it. My orgasm hit me so hard, I squirted my release all over Tom’s cock. Henry shoved his cock back into my throat and rode me through my orgasm as Tom pulled his cock out of my used ass. 

I felt Henry seize up and push his cock further down my throat as he sprayed his cum. Making sure I swallowed it all, he kept his cock in my mouth until it got soft. 

I laid my head down on the floor and barely stayed conscious as Tom leaned down and slapped my right cheek, making me look at him.   
“Don’t miss me too much. I’ll be back soon.”

I closed my eyes and fell into an unconscious sleep.


End file.
